The Talk
by AuthorAtHeart88
Summary: Missing scene from Glee Actually. Kurt and Blaine finally talk, sort of.


Missing Scene 4x10 - Glee Actually

Author's Notes: I do not own Glee. Also, this is the first Glee story that I am posting to share. I do hope you enjoy the missing scene from this episode. Thank you.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling as he tried to get comfortable in Rachel's bed. His dad was in his and Blaine was sleeping on the couch.

Rolling onto his side, Kurt curled his left arm under his head as he stared into the darkness. He could hear Burt's snores coming from across the room and knew his father was asleep. There was no noise coming from the living room and he hoped Blaine was also asleep.

The events of the night played through his mind and knew he wasn't going to be betting any sleep any time soon. As quietly as possible, Kurt got out of bed and moved over to the window. He gently pushed it open, grateful there was no noise. He climbed out onto the fire escape and lowered the window. He sat down on the steps and stared into the New York night.

He was so overwhelmed with all that had happened. He had been planning for a quiet Christmas alone and the his father had shown up with a five foot Christmas tree.

Kurt was glad his Dad was there, but never expected the news Burt had to share. Burt said it had been caught in time, but that didn't ease his fears even if he tried to hide them. This was his father. His only blood relative and he was terrified he was going to lose him like he had lost his mother.

The noise of the window opening startled him. He turned and saw Blaine climbing out onto the fire escape.

The dark-haired young man turned to him, handing him his jacket.

"You don't want to get sick when you're about to start NYADA," Blaine said.

"Thank you," Kurt said, sliding the jacket over his shoulders.

Blaine leaned back against the railing in front of Kurt.

"Kurt are you sure you're all right with me being here?" Blaine asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.

"It's fine," Kurt said. "Having my dad here and him bringing you along is the best Christmas presents this year."

Kurt could feel the emotions filling him. He knew his dad said this could be beat, but a part of him feared this would be the last Christmas they would have together.

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting down beside Kurt and wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. He pulled Kurt close. "I know you're scare, but your dad is going to be all right. This was caught early and is treatable. This is the best one to get because it _is_ curable."

"I can't lose him," Kurt said tearfully. "I'm only 19. I'm not ready to live without any parents."

"And your dad is not ready for that either," Blaine said softly. "He is a strong man and I know he will beat this for your."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you for coming out here."

"We're best friends," Blaine said. "And I will keep my eye on your dad when he's in Lima. I will do my best to make sure if he's out and about that he's eating healthy, or at least cutting back on the stuff that's not good for him."

"I appreciate it," Kurt said. "I want to be there to make sure he will be all right."

"But you just got into your NYADA and your dream is beginning," Blaine said. "And you can be assured that Carole and Finn will be watching Burt for you. Your dad knows the two of them will rat him out if he doesn't follow the doctor's orders.

Kurt knew what Blaine said was true.

"Do you really want to go to NYADA?" Kurt asked after several minutes of silence.

"I do," Blaine said. "I've done my research and NYADA is my number one choice."

"NYADA will be lucky to have you."

"Are you all right with me coming to NYADA?" Blaine asked.

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and turned to his best friend, feeling confident that they would always be able to talk to each other about anything.

"If NYADA is your choice, I will support you," Kurt said. "You are amazing, Blaine, and NYADA would love to have someone with your talent among its students."

"I'd be following two other great performers who also came from Lima, Ohio." Blaine nudged his shoulder.

Kurt looked Blaine in the eye. "Thank you for coming." He reached over and took Blaine's hand in his own. "Not just for coming to New York, but for also coming out here on the fire escape with me."

"I'm your best friends, Kurt and you're mine too," Blaine said. "I will be here whenever you need me. If you are feeling worried about your dad, I'll check o him. You just have to remember he will beat this."

"Thank you.

"You're welcome."

They both turned and stared out into the darkness.

Kurt felt it first. Glancing up, he saw snowflakes beginning to fall. He saw Blaine look up as well out of the corner of his eye. Off in the distance they heard church bells chime twelve times.

Kurt shifted his gas and looked at Blaine who was watching him.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

-End-


End file.
